Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication system including the communication terminal, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication control program.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, videoconference systems are widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.
In order to start communication with a counterpart communication terminal, a user at a communication terminal usually selects one communication terminal from among a plurality of communication terminals previously registered. This could be cumbersome and time-consuming, especially in case there are many of registered communication terminals. Further, in case a counterpart communication terminal has not been registered, the user has to manually enter a destination address, or newly register the counterpart communication terminal, before starting communication.